


Édes álmok (rólad szólnak)

by SylvesterLazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Broken Heart, Crying, Desperation, F/F, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Luna's POV, Post-Hogwarts, Sad Ending, Sadness, Suicide Attempt
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvesterLazarus/pseuds/SylvesterLazarus
Summary: Luna megragadja utolsó esélyét arra, hogy szerelmet valljon Hermionének, és elbukik.Nincs mit szépíteni, csak akartam írni egy szomorú történetet, szomorú befejezéssel.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 1





	Édes álmok (rólad szólnak)

**Author's Note:**

> **Figyelmeztetések:** depresszív gondolatok, identitásválság, szomorú befejezés, beteljesületlen szerelem, öngyilkossági kísérlet.

Luna hosszú órákon át feküdt álmatlanul az elkövetkezendő nap eseményin rágódva. Akárhogy is próbálkozott, nem tudta meggyőzni saját magát arról, hogy nem szabad megtennie azt, amire készül. Éveken át várakozott tétlenül az alkalomra, figyelt a távolból és elképzelte minden percét a tökéletes életének, amitől csupán egy karnyújtás választotta el, amit végül képtelen volt véghez vinni.

Kevesebb mint egy nap van hátra, és Hermione feleségül megy Ronhoz. Győzködte magát hónapokon és éveken át, hogy nem lenne helyes amit tenni akar. Mióta csak ismerte Hermionét, ő Ron után vágyakozott. Nem volt elég meggyőző az alakítása, legalábbis nem annyira, hogy őt megtévessze. Hermione szemára egyetlen ember volt a világon, akinek a karjaiban szeretett volna lenni, és Lunát szüntelenül fojtogatta a tudat, hogy nem ő az.

Egész napokon és éjszakákon keresztül fantáziált róla, hogy milyen lesz majd, ha ők ketten egymásra találnak. Nem szeretett volna semmi mást, csak saját magát adni, cserébe pedig, hogy Hermione viszont szeresse őt, azért aki ő valójában. Évekbe tellett, mire beismerte magának, hogy ez képtelenség. Hermione sosem utálta őt, de mindig is lenézte. Hiába próbált megannyi alkalommal beszélgetni vele, mindig rossz vég lett neki.

Korábban eljátszotta, hogy őt nem bántja semmi, hogy mindennek tud örülni, amit az élete csak elé sodor, hogy jól érzi magát annak, aki. Mindenki látta a mosolyát, mert nem bírta volna elviselni, ha a valódi énjét mutatja. Miután édesanyja meghalt, végignézte az apját lassan beleőrülni a gyászba. Mások csak nevettek rajta, kissé furcsának gondolták, de Luna tudta az igazságot: az apja magát okolta az anyja haláláért, talán nem is tudta, hogy miért, de így volt.

Akaratlanul, de ő maga is felöltötte az apja által már bejáratott palástot, ami eltakarja őt a világ elől. Ő is megtanulta, hogy senki sem fog rájönni, mi jár a fejében, ha egyszer akkora hülyét csinál magából, hogy mindenkit csak nevetésre ösztönöz. Persze ezt nem így, szó szerint és tudatosan tette, mindössze tudat alatt ebbe az irányba sodródott, és nem állított magának akadályokat, mert jobban érezte magát tőle.

Pontosan tudta, hogy az a sok maszlag, amit az apjától és a barátaitól hall, csupán kitalációk. De nem ez volt a fontos, hanem az, hogy emiatt senki sem bírta őt komolyan venni, de nevetésre és csúfolkodásra adott okot egykori társainak. Nem tudott egy lenni közülük, képtelen volt beilleszkedni, de ha kinevették vagy bántották, akkor legalább azt érezte, hogy nem is akar. Utálatra adott okot másoknak, hogy aztán az utálatukon szomorkodhasson, miközben saját magáról elfelejtkezik.

Hermione más volt. Ő kiállt ellene, nem csak nevetett. Nem játszotta el, hogy szánakozik rajta, hanem irgalmatlanul elbánt vele a szavaival. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki komolyan vette, még ha haraggal és megvetéssel tette is. Luna évekig küzdött a saját, belső démonjával, mire rájött, az valójában nem is létezik, ugyanis ő nem volt meleg. Hermione volt az egyetlen lány, aki iránt úgy érzett, ahogy azt a romantikus regényekben leírták. Végül rájött, hogy a lelkét szereti.

Egykor esténként a párnájába temette az arcát és sírt, közben azt kérdezve magától, hogy miért nem szereti őt senki. Később, apránként megengedte magának, hogy a csendes, sötét ágyának magányában Hermione arca jelenjem meg belső szemi előtt. Arról fantáziált, hogy ő a másik toronyban, a saját ágyában ugyanúgy álmatlanul hever, könnyekkel a szemében. Elképzelte, hogy magához öleli, majd gyengéden addig cirógatja, míg kisírja magát a karjaiban, hogy kiadja magából ugyanazt a fájdalmat, ami őt is emészti, majd szorosan magához szorítva hallgatja az egyre lassuló szívverését, mígnem együtt álmodnak majd, álmukban pedig kézen fogva sétálnak egy elvarázsolt erdőben, ami csakis az övék.

Nem is emlékezett rá, hogy a megannyi fantáziaképe közül, melyik volt az első, amikor ők először összeérintették az ajkaikat, mikor ő először képzelte el, hogy a kezeivel a ruhái alá nyúl, hogy aztán egy szavakkal körülírhatatlan gyönyört okozzon neki, majd kimondjon valamit, amit mindig is annyira akart. Nem tudta, ez melyik évében volt, de tisztán emlékezett, hogy miután kihúzta nedves ujjait a fehérneműjéből, keservesen zokogott, hangosabban, mint általában. Hallotta Hollóhátas szobatársai hangját, ahogy valamelyikük szól a többieknek, hogy ő sír. Nem érdekelte, hiszen biztosan azt hitték, hogy csupán valaki kegyetlen tréfájának emléke miatt volt. Másnap senki sem szólt róla egy szót sem.

Roxfort után megváltoztak a dolgok, még távolabb kerültek egymástól. Luna egy nap megkapta a meghívót Hermione és Ron esküvőjére, majd eldöntötte, hogy érzéseit eltemeti magában olyan mélyre, hogy véletlenül se látszhassanak ki. Egészen sokáig bírta, de aztán eljött a nagy nap előtti este. Egyetlen könnycsepp sem gördült le az arcán, ahogy ott feküdt és próbálta az érzéseit a felszín alatt tartani. Rájött, hogy vége van, hogy végleg lemaradt az esélyéről, mert nem bírta rávenni magát, hogy az igazi arcát mutassa meg Hermionénak, és bevallja neki, mit is érez. Nem is tudta, hogy fogalmazhatta volna meg, ahogy azt sem, hogy valóban érzett-e valamit, vagy csak egy érzés ígéretével töltötte be az űrt a szívében.

Az átvirrasztott éjszaka után, szép ruháját felvéve és a szívét mardosó bánattal indult el. Találkozott a régi barátaival, akik mind csak újabb emlékeket hoztak elő, amik miatt csak nagy nehezet tudta megállni, hogy ne sírjon máris. Ha egy-egy könnycsepp meg is jelent a szemeiben, azokat könnyű volt örömkönnyeknek hazudnia.

Végül csak egyetlen dolog volt hátra, és nem tudta magát rávenni, hogy ne tegye meg. Elkezdődött a szertartás, a szokásos mederben haladt mígnem Luna észrevette, hogy felállt a helyéről. Érezte a rászegeződő szemeket, ahogy lassan ráébredt, hogy remegő lábakkal az oltár felé lépked, ahonnét a csodálkozó pár nézett vissza rá, ő pedig szólásra nyitotta a száját, Hermionénak címezve.

Percek teltek el csupán, mikorra Luna hazaérkezett. Egy lépést sem kellett tennie, csupán egy hopponálás, majd a saját nappalijában találta magát, de a nevetés és szitkok zaja még mindig a fülében zúgtak. A ruhájára nézett, nem is emlékezett rá, hogy mikor szakadt el, de az lényegtelen volt. Egyszerűen letépte magáról, cipőit lerúgta, majd össze is rogyott volna, ha nem tud megkapaszkodni egy székben.

Pálcáját elővéve suhintott a könyvespolca felé, ami hatalmas robajjal dőlt össze, majd könyvek és kacatok gurultak szerteszét a padlón. A következő suhintásra a sarokkonyha berendezése adta meg magát. Tányérok és poharak repültek szanaszét és törtek apró darabokra, lábosok és evőeszközök csattogtak a földön. A szomszédjai elfojtott, de haragos kiáltásai hallatszottak neki címezve, de nem törődött velük.

A fürdőszobatükörbe nézve egy arc fogadta őt, amit nehezére esett felismernie. Az egykori szemfestéke sötét csíkokat hagyott, ahol a könnyi lecsorogtak, fáradt arcán ráncokat látott, amik emlékeztették rá, hogy ő már nem a Roxfort fiatal kis tanulója, aki szerelmes egy iskolatársába, ugyanis mindaddig a napig az a Luna nézett vissza rá a tükörből, aki lélekben ugyanaz a lány volt, mint azon a napon, hogy Hermionét megismerte.

A mosdókagylóba kapaszkodva kezdett el újból, hangosan sírni. A könnyei sorra potyogtak a lefolyóba, miközben szemei előtt lepergett minden pillanat az életéből, attól kezdve, hogy először látta meg Hermionét. Biztos volt benne, hogy akkor még nem érezhetett ilyesmit, de emlékeiben úgy élt az a pillanat mikor a süveget a fejére helyezték, hogy ő akkor meglátott egy bosszús képű lányt, látszólag egyedül ülni a Griffendél asztalánál, és azt szerette volna, hogy az ő házába kerüljön.

Kimondta a süveg a Hollóhát nevet, de ő ezt meg sem értette akkor. Elindult a Griffendél asztala felé, de szóltak neki, hogy rossz irányba tart. Pedig mennyire szeretett volna odamenni hozzá, majd bemutatkozni és megkérdezni, hogy miért tűnik olyan mérgesnek. Újraélte az összes emlékét róla, majd ismét, újra és újra, mígnem már csak kiszáradt szemekkel szipogott tovább.

Mély levegőt vett, majd a pálcáját a tükörre bökte, ami nyomban széttörött, ő pedig felvette a legnagyobb darabot, amit látott. Érezte, hogy az ujjaiba vág a pengeéles szilánk, ahogy azt lassan a torkának szegezte. Percekig állhatott így, de a következő mozdulata, amit tenni tudott, csakis az alvadt vérrel borított szilánk eldobása volt. Felnézett, de a tükörképe nem volt már maga előtt, csak a koszos fal, az egykori tükör helyén, ő pedig egy ráolvasással összeforrasztotta a sebeket a kezén.

Erőtlenül a hálószobájába ballagott, majd leült az ágya szélére és pálcáját a homlokához szegezte, majd ismét szipogni kezdett, már nem is volt benne biztos, hogy miért. Tudta persze, hogy mikor felébred, fáradtabb lesz, mint bármikor, de nem érdekelte, csak ki akarta ütni magát és egy álom nélküli alvásba merülni. Egyetlen varázsszót mormolt, majd eszméletét veszítve az ágyra zuhant.

A Szent Mungóban tért magához, mivel a jelenete után páran utána mentek, hogy megbizonyosodjanak róla, hogy nem esett baja, és bevitték. A legtöbb amit elérhetett, egy elrontott esküvő, egy összerombolt lakás és pár nap a Szent Mungóban. Megkérte a nővért, hogy ne szóljon senkinek, csak hozzon neki egy pohár vizet és hagyja őt pihenni. Végül sírva aludt el, és a következő huszonnégy órát egy olyan édes álomban töltötte, ami örökké csak álom maradhatott.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha valaki végigolvasta, köszönöm!  
> Ha fájdalmat okoztam, válassz választ:  
> \- Sajnálom!  
> \- Szívesen!


End file.
